


An mended soul

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: This is an gift takes place during Unforgiving Eyes by ExploretheEcccentricities, the idea coming from Vasrod95.When Varian falls ill due to depression just an few days after his fall out with Rapunzel, Eugune and Cassandra. Quirin decides enough is enough.Deciding an trip is in order, Quirin, the brotherhood and Varian go camping.However when Quirin is poisoned by an past aqaunintce from the brotherhood past.Varian finds he has to snap out of his self hate quick, or he could lose his dad forever.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Varian (Disney), Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	An mended soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExploretheEcccentricities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploretheEcccentricities/gifts), [Vasrod95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasrod95/gifts).



> I know it wasent exactly the same story idea, but come on had to have abit of drama. 
> 
> Plus what better way to snap him out of it then needing to save his dad lol?
> 
> Check out my friends story here.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806539?show_comments=true#comments
> 
> Their an amazing writer

It has been exactly 24 hours since the incident with Cassandra, Rapunzel and Eugune, but it had felt much longer. It was currently 1 .A.M. in the morning and the Alchemist was having an hard time getting to sleep, it didn't help he hadent slept the night before. Much to his dad's concern.

Varian's mind was to busy in thought to sleep, the haunting memories that he had done such an good job suppressing rearing it's ugly head.

Eyes gazing at the wall an couple tears ran down his cheeks, not having the energy to wipe them away. He just let it flow. Features scrunched up, emotional turmoil in his usual blue eyes, the Teenager buried his face into his pillow. 

And sobbed.

He was to busy crying to hear the door to his room open his dad's features showing pain, pain that surpassed anything that he dealt with the Brotherhood.

His son was hurting, by the very people he had called his friends. 

And Quirin didn't know how to fix it.

The Village leader hadent missed how his son had dark circles under his eyes yesterday morning, or when he helped his dad in the pumpkin patch he staggered as he walked.

His son hadn't gotten any sleep last night and by the looks of it, he wasn't getting any now.

At this rate his son would get…

Varian broke into an coughing fit, turning his face into his pillow. His frame shaking from the force.

Sick.

Crossing the room the ex Knight sat on the edge of the bed, the movement getting his son's attention, gloves absent he pressed an hand to Varian's forehead his brows furrowing in concern.

Varian was running an fever.

"C'mon". Quirns tone soft running an hand through his sons hair, "grab your pillow. Your sleeping with me tonight".

Silently the Alchemist stood grabbing his pillow as directed, he relaxed feeling his dads comforting hand on his shoulder as he was directed towards Quirins room.

Ruddiger not far behind.


End file.
